Finding a Home
by Davine Chick
Summary: Dean thought that he was just passing through this old place, where the love of his life lived. But after meeting sonmeone special he knew he had to stay, this time for a while.


It had been five years since he had been back, and it all looked the same. He thought about the last time he was here, it was for her. She had been in trouble and needed him to be her knight in shining armor.

But that was then, this time they were just passing through looking for the next big hunt. That's what he was, a hunter. Dean had been one most of his life and nothing could change that, or so he thought.

The black '67 Chevy Impala stopped at a red light. While the boys waited for it to change, Dean's eyes wandered around the street. Sammy just sat reading a newspaper.

Dean noticed a playground to the left of the intersection that had about a handful of kids playing. One little girl caught his eye. She had big kinky, light brown hair and her skin was a warm olive. The girl looked about five years old and seemed quite familiar to Dean. So familiar that he couldn't tear his eyes away; he just couldn't put his finger on the familiarity. The little girl turned towards him and he could see her small petite features. Except her eyes were giant hazel green eyes… his eyes.

"Dude, the lights green lets go." A jarred Dean turned to his brother, but when he turned back the girl was off playing with more kids in a sand box.

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, your eyes need to be checked. Let's go before the light changes again." They began to roll through the intersection. A few blocks away, Dean came to the reasoning… he had to turn around. Those eyes were too real, that little girl couldn't be his. But he had to be sure.

"Sorry Sam, I gotta turn around."

"What? There's a motel right there."

"So it ain't going anywhere. I gotta go back to that playground." Dean turned the car around and headed the six blocks back.

"What playground?'

Dean didn't answer him. That little girl looked so familiar, so much like her mom?

Supernatural Supernatural Supernatural

'I'll miss you, but you have to go.'

'I love you, Tracy.' Dean whispered as he gave her a quick soft peck on the cheek. As he walked away he missed her final goodbye. 'We'll miss you, too.'

Supernatural Supernatural Supernatural

Tracy Carmichael was at the playground every afternoon. She had been coming here for about five years or so with her daughter. Her daughter played with her friends that were all in her kindergarten class and Tracy had become friends with their parents as well.

"Mommy, mommy look." Tracy looked and smiled at her daughter. She was playing in the sand box and had made a cute little castle. As she watched her, she heard the smooth roar of a '67 Chevy Impala, a sound she would never forget.

"Oh my God, where can I get one of those?" Tracy overheard her friend Beth, it was followed by 'ohh's, and 'uhuh's from the other ladies. Tracy looked to where her friends were pointing and ogling, her jaw dropped… she never expected to see him again. The man that had been her first love and was never forgotten was here; the father of their beautiful daughter. He hadn't seen her yet; his eyes were locked on something on the playground. As Tracy followed his eye line she realized who he was watching.

Before Tracy could stop her daughter from seeing the man, she began to stand from the sand box dusting her self and telling her friends she needed to say hi to someone. One of the little boys that she plays with came running over pointing and yelling, "Mommy, mommy, look."

"Tracy, your daughter…" Beth said as she attempted to calm her son. "Tommy, it's okay, Ms. Tracy is taking care of it."

"Deana, where are you going?" Tracy rushed over to her daughter but was a few seconds too late.

Dean watched as this little girl walked towards him. This was his daughter, he knew it. When he heard her name he looked up to see her. The most beautiful woman he had ever been in love with was coming towards him. When the girl reached them Sam was the first to talk to her. He kneeled down to her height, "Hi, are you lost?"

"No." Her cute little chuckle was adorable.

"Can we help you?"

"Not really Uncle Sammy, I saw you and daddy and thought I would say hi."

Sam had never met this kid before and she knew his name, but what caught him off guard was the 'Uncle Sammy' and 'daddy' line. That's when he noticed her eyes. They were the same eyes as his mothers… as Deans.

"Deana, I told you not to talk to strangers." Sam cocked an eyebrow, 'this kid apparently doesn't think were strangers; did you hear what she just called us?'

"Mommy, I'm not talking to strangers. You know that, its daddy and Uncle Sammy. I was just saying 'hi'"

Tracy gave Dean an 'I'm sorry,' look but he only smiled. He knew why they had been brought back to this town.

"How do you know that I'm your Uncle? Did your mommy tell you about us?"

"No, I have no pictures of either of you. And she has never asked about you before either."

"No mommy. I had a dream that daddy and Uncle Sammy were saving people."

"And who were we saving, Deana?" Dean asked as he kneeled down to her height.

She looked up at her mother, "Us."


End file.
